Stealing Halloween
by jesuisaubergine
Summary: Kek is home, bitter over his recent break-up and just trying to survive the Halloween season. He gets an unexpected trick-or-treater knocking on his door. AU Trashshipping


**AN:** (yeah, I suck at titles. Meh)

In celebration of finishing up my deathshipping fic and to tithe you over until I make a larger dent in my next story, here's a Halloween special starring your favorite psychotic yamis! Enjoy!

* * *

Kek raised an eyebrow at the show he was watching. He watched with disinterest as the main cast reacted in horror to the terrifying aliens that now roamed the planet. For so much build up, Kek hadn't expected such a disappointing reveal. He had seen Duel Monsters with more terrifying designs than these extraterrestrials.

He sighed as he changed the channel. _Whoever thought an M. Night Shyamalan marathon was a good idea for Halloween should be fired from the network._ Kek stood up, throwing the remote on the couch as he made his way to the kitchen to grab a beer. Typically, he loved Halloween. The scariest holiday of the year should be right up his alley.

Still, it was difficult to be ecstatic right after a break up.

After his ex twisted the knife and banged his sworn enemy, it was hard to get into the spooky festivities. He knew this would happen. Marik called it from the very beginning of their relationship. He warned him against dating a girl who was still hung up with her ex. Kek had told him to piss off and mind his own business.

Eight months later and Kek was home alone while Marik was out with friends at a Halloween party. It figured this would happen to him. Marik tried to invite him along, encouraging him to get out and meet people. Kek, again, told him to piss off and mind his own business. The last thing he needed was to hook up with one of Marik's boy scout friends on Halloween.

God, that would be a nightmare.

He told Marik he wanted a quiet evening in and promised to give out candy to any trick-or-treaters passing by. He failed to mention that he left the bowl of candy outside with a note telling the brats to only take one piece. Like hell he wanted to deal with kids tonight. He just wanted to drown in the alcohol and pass the time.

This worked for the first three hours after Marik left. It was getting fairly late and Kek figured he had gotten through most of the tourists of his house. He was just watching a re-run of the X-files when he heard a knock on the door. He rolled his eyes and ignored it. Most brats who failed to notice the candy initially only needed a few seconds to realize its location.

To Kek's annoyance, the knocking didn't stop. In fact, the obnoxious runt started knocking louder and repetitively. _I don't want to deal with some fucking smart ass tonight._ Kek let out a heavy sigh, his exasperation slipping through. It was probably some punk teenager acting like a little shit. Kek would sort him out quickly.

Kek opened the door, blinking as he saw not a kid, but another young adult like himself. He had long white hair billowing past his shoulders. He wore a blood red cloak over his white t-shirt and dark blue khakis. His visitor had a condescending smirk on his face, his maroon eyes almost crimson in the shadows of the darkness.

Kek flicked his eyes over him, his lip twitching in his annoyance. "The fuck you want?"

"Trick-or-treat. Now where's the candy?"

Kek rolled his eyes, glancing back down over the albino's attire. "You have to wear a fucking costume, dipshit. Even the brats have that one figured out."

"I am wearing a costume, thank you very much." The albino smirked, sweeping his cloak to the side his a large gesture. "I'm a thief."

"A thief?"

"Yes. I come and steal your candy. Speaking of which, where is it?"

Kek snorted, his lip curling up in mild distain. "What sort of thief wears bright-ass red?"

"The kind that knows he won't be caught."

"That is the laziest costume I've ever seen."

The albino just rolled his eyes, an exasperated look growing on his face. "Jesus this isn't a fucking interrogation. Last I checked, you get dressed up and people give you candy. Fuck, it's not hard. I just want a Kit Kat bar."

Kek snorted, glancing over to check the bowl. "Any candy I had was in that bowl. So it looks like you missed out. Now get the fuck off my porch."

His visitor sighed loudly, in a rather dramatic manner. He started to turn around when he stopped, peering inside Kek's house. "What's that in your kitchen?"

Kek snapped his head around, panicking for a moment as he thought that Marik left the back door open. He blinked in confusion when he saw the door exiting the kitchen was locked as usual. He turned around to ask his guest what he saw when he noticed he was gone. He scanned around quickly before realizing his mistake.

Kek snapped his head back around as he saw the albino now walking through his house right towards the fridge. He had a large grin on his face, his eyes honed in on its target. He started to loudly sing "follow the liquor-stained road" to the tune of the popular Wizard of Oz song. Kek swore, feeling even more pissed than he was initially.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, jackass?"

The albino opened his fridge before snatching a beer can off the door. "If you don't have candy, I can settle for alcohol. I need it after our pleasant conversation at the door."

Before the home intruder could open the can, Kek grabbed his wrist. He tore the beer can from his hand and slammed it on the counter. "The fuck you are! I'll call the goddamn cops on you, bastard!"

His unwelcomed guest rolled his eyes, barely miffed or not in the least scared of the raging Egyptian in front of him. "For taking one beer can? I think you're overreacting there, Kek."

Kek was about to snap back when he paused in confusion. _When did I give him my name?_ "How the hell do you know me?"

The albino shrugged, jerking his hand away from Kek to free it from his grasp. "I don't. Though you seem like you might be interesting company."

Kek snorted before glowering again at the albino. "Then how the fuck do you know my name?"

His guest blinked before sighing, closing his eyes in the process. "Refrigerator door."

Kek paused, glancing over his shoulder when he noticed a note on the freezer. It was a reminder Marik left him to put the candy out on the porch for trick-or-treaters. Conveniently, his name was on that note as well. Kek sighed, shaking his head in frustration. This tormenter was really getting under his skin.

He turned to face his growing headache when he noticed the albino was missing yet again. He swore under his breath again as he turned and saw his guest walking away with an open beer can. "Name's Bakura by the way. You live here with your brother?"

Kek stalked after Bakura, about to ask how he knew before he remembered the pictures hanging up around the living room. _Goddamn, this is getting annoyed._ "Will you get the fuck out of my apartment?"

Bakura stopped in his tracks, turning slightly to glance at Kek from his profile. He smirked lightly before taking a long sip of his drink. "I'm sorry, is this bothering you?"

"Yeah, you fuckwad. Get the hell out of my kitchen."

Bakura smirked before walking again. "Good idea, let's move this conversation to the living room. I'll pull up 'The Walking Dead' on Netflix. That's perfect Halloween shit right there."

Kek was trying to keep his temper in check, but this fucking asshole was intentionally pissing him off at every twist and turn. He ran after Bakura, who put down his drink to grab the remote. Kek snarled as he reached to snatch the remote away, but Bakura twisted away. A bronze hand clenched a pale wrist, the two struggling to maintain control of the remote.

The two went back and forth until Kek's strength and size won out. He pushed Bakura against the wall, hands pinned next to his head. Kek growled, glaring angrily at the smirking albino he had trapped. Bakura just chuckled, almost amused by this predicament. This just irritated Kek further. "What the flying fuck is wrong with, jackass?"

Bakura raised an eyebrow, that facetious grin still on his face. "You're quite easy to rile up, aren't you?"

Kek rolled his eyes, though his grip didn't loosen. "Yeah, I'm a basket case of anger management problems. Your point?"

Bakura snickered, shaking his head slightly to brush away the white hairs dangling in front of his face. "Doesn't surprise me. My shrink says I'm a kleptomaniac. She's probably not wrong."

"Is you being equally fucked up supposed to make me feel better?"

"Ha, no. I was implying that perhaps you need to look at the silver lining this whole situation has brought about. You can't honestly tell me this doesn't intrigue you in the slightest?"

Kek furrowed his brows, not following. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You haven't noticed?" Kek furrowed his brows as Bakura leaned in closer, their faces only inches apart. He suddenly realized the implication and snapped his head back, feeling irritated and confused.

Bakura just chuckled, a dark, hungry look in his eyes. "Aww you're nervous. That's adorable."

"Shut up, fag. I don't have to deal with this."

"Someone's salty. What a shame. I personally have a sweet tooth, hence why I'm on the prowl tonight."

Kek rolled his eyes, a light scowl on his face. "I'm sure that's the only reason." His voice dripped with sarcasm, Bakura cackling at the remark.

"So you aren't as dense as you seem. That's a relief. True, I came out for candy, but truth be told, I'm rather thirsty tonight."

Kek thought about making some snarky remark back, but the look in Bakura's eyes caught him off guard. His eyes were dilated and hazy, his lips parted slightly. Kek realized their position made the situation more tempting than he previously thought. He hadn't thought he was attracted to men, but then again, his brother had been with his boyfriend for over a year now.

Kek's eyes trailed down the lean albino he had captured. Despite that snarky look on his face, Kek couldn't deny how attractive the male was. His long, white hair was scattered and tossled from their struggle earlier, his cheeks flushed with effort. Kek could see equally pale skin peeking out at his midriff. He tried to keep his face blank, swallowing hard at the sight.

"Hey, my eyes are up here, gorgeous." Kek jumped at the voice, hoping that his dark complexion hid the blush growing across his face. Bakura chuckled, his smirk widening as he watched the nervous Egyptian. Kek knew he should just let Bakura go and throw him out. That was the whole point of this, wasn't it?

Still, Kek enjoyed having him trapped beneath him. And something told him that Bakura felt the same way. However, Kek couldn't stand there and look like an idiot. He scowled, frowning at the albino. "What are you playing at?"

"Me? I'm playing a fun little game called 'get laid.' It's a blast."

Kek snorted, rolling his eyes. "That sounds like Russian roulette with an STD."

Bakura rolled his eyes, as if the answer was obvious. "It's called protection, dipshit. Care to have a go?"

"And why would I do that?"

Bakura smiled, his lips a thin slit against his mouth. Before Kek could ask, Bakura moved his hips forward, bumping their crotches together. Kek's breath caught, suddenly feeling flushed. Bakura didn't stop there, slowly grinding against the Egyptian as he panted lightly. Kek bit back a groan, his face leaning forward as he struggled to catch him breath.

Bakura let out a breathy laugh. "You sure you don't want to play?"

Kek narrowed his eyes into slits, biting back a moan. "You fucking asshole…" He hissed out, frustrated by the irritating albino but couldn't help how his hips jerked forward, desperate for that delicious friction.

Bakura's lips twitched as if to smirk, but Kek could tell by the hazy look in his eyes that he couldn't keep the banter up for much longer. Kek found he couldn't think properly either. All he could think about was how good Bakura's body felt against him and how hot he looked pinned against the wall.

Bakura finally leaned forward, lips pressing against Kek's. Their lips mashed together, harsh and forceful initially until they became long, lingering swipes. Kek let go of Bakura's hands, tangling his fingers in the long, flowing hair. Despite the somewhat jagged look to them, the hair was downy soft, the feathery sensation teasing his fingertips.

Kek pushed Bakura harder against the wall, the albino letting out a loan moan. He felt pale hands groping at his ass, increasing the pressure and friction between their growing erections. Kek felt Bakura's tongue shove it's way into his mouth. Their lush plucks between their lips became full on French kissing, Kek desperate to taste Bakura fully.

It had been a long time – too damn long – since Kek had sex. When his girlfriend broke up with him three months ago, he had sworn off relationships and the nightmare that would ensue. Kek still knew that. But _fuck_ , the feel of another body against him was goddamn euphoric. To hell with dating. He wouldn't date Bakura. That's not why the albino came out after all.

Bakura came out to fuck.

Kek kissed Bakura a minute longer before pulling away, panting hard. He pressed his forehead against Bakura's, struggling to catch his breath. "Wait. Stop. No. What the fuck are we doing?"

Bakura snickered as Kek struggled to gather his thought, his voice a soft growl. "Aw, don't tell me this is your first time? If so, I'll happily teach you the ropes. We're just going to need to find some lube…"

"No, you dick. This. I don't do this shit."

"What, you're straight?"

Kek, despite himself, chuckled at that remark. "If I thought I was before, I'm grievously mistaken now."

Bakura smirked, leaning him so his lips brushed Kek's, his dark eyes slits. "So what is it then? You don't want this?"

Despite everything in Kek's body screaming yes, some stupidly logical part of him warned against doing so. Marik would be home soon, Kek didn't want to sleep with somebody he barely knew. There were a million reasons to say no. Stupid reasons that weren't really reasons. Kek wanted this. He knew that.

But he didn't want to play Bakura's game. He didn't want to be some hook up that Bakura would shrug off tomorrow. Or perhaps he did. Kek wasn't sure how or when, but this conniving son of a bitch had piqued his interest. And he knew if he gave him what he wanted, there was no guarantee he would see Bakura again. He wasn't sure why, but the defiant thief who stole a drink and a kiss from him had left quite an impression.

Perhaps he wanted a relationship. Perhaps he wanted a one-night stand. Either way, he wanted Bakura to be part of that equation.

Kek let out a heavy sigh, disappointed more at himself than anything else. "I can't. I-" He bit back an apology, not sure why he felt so reluctant.

After a moment, he felt Bakura pull away, his expression a careful mask again. He slipped his own hands into his back pockets, glancing down at the ground. "I see. Well, damn."

"Sorry, I lost your game." Kek joked lightly, scratching his head awkwardly.

Bakura just snorted, stepping away to grab his beer. "Meh. Not a lot of people play to begin with. At least you took the bait."

Kek watched as Bakura made his way across the living room back to the front door. It was strange how he went from furious at the home intrusion to disappointed in a matter of a few minutes. He blinked when he saw Bakura stop, glancing back with a wicked grin on his face. "Let me know when you want to play another round."

Kek furrowed his brows, confused by the invitation. Before he could ask, Bakura was gone, the door shut and the apartment just as vacant as it was before. Except now, Kek hated how empty it felt.

Bakura was an asshole, but damn was it fun when he was around. He was like a tornado that just raged through their usually pristine apartment. In a matter of a few minutes, Kek had forgotten about his original reason for staying in. He had been ready to throw Bakura onto the couch, damn all pretense, and fuck.

Perhaps the fact that Bakura was an asshole, just like him, was part of the appeal.

Kek never thought that he would welcome such an intrusion. Bakura was like a villain, a trickster who entertained an audience of himself. Only those who understood the joke truly understood the wit and madness behind the genius. And Kek had always been a bit unhinged – perhaps that's why he got it.

Either way, his mysterious white-haired thief was gone and Kek was now left to entertain himself until he went to bed. He went about, picking up and cleaning to kill the time. He had no idea when Marik would be back, but he suspected it would be very late before he saw his brother.

Sure enough, about an hour later, Kek got a call from his twin at midnight. Knowing his brother, he likely was asking for something. Kek answered the phone, wondering what demands would be made now. "What is it, Marik?"

 _"_ _Hey Kek, are you busy right now?"_

"…What did you do?"

He heard an indignant huff on the other end of the line. " _Why do you assume the worst in me?"_

"I'm right, aren't I?"

Kek grinned as he heard Marik grumble on the other end of the line. "… _I'm out of cash and I left my credit card at home. The gang wants to hit up another bar. Could I borrow some money from you?"_

Kek rolled his eyes, not surprised in the least. "Probably. You're by the Patriot's tavern, yeah?"

" _Not anymore. We're by Dragons."_

"The gay bar off Seventh?"

" _Do you know any other establishments by that name?"_

Kek didn't respond, his brow furrowing as he searched his pockets for his wallet. _That's odd. I could have sworn I put it in my back pocket._ Kek debated checking his bedroom when he felt something in his back pocket. He pulled it out, blinking as he saw what looked like a business card. He narrowed his eyes as he read the small print.

* * *

Bakura Yami

Professional Thief

 _"_ _For my first trick, I shall make your wallets disappear."_

Available for birthday parties.

* * *

 _Son. Of. A. Bitch._

"FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Kek yelled over the phone, slamming the business card down on the counter. Only he would be stupid enough to let a _goddamn thief into his apartment._ Bakura fucking told him he was a thief. Despite how livid he was, he knew it was his own damn fault. Bakura told him he wore red despite being a thief because he knew he wouldn't be caught.

Kek should have known. He should have fucking known. Bakura literally told it to his face and he still hadn't picked up on it.

Kek was still fuming when he realized he was still on the phone. He could hear Marik, somewhat bewildered, yelling at him. His twin had no idea what was going on. Kek grumbled that he would have to calm him back, not wiling to explain the situation. Marik would have to try leaching off his friends for this one.

Kek hung up the phone, but he held it in his hand still. He understood what this all was. Bakura had made it clear that he came out for one reason. And it sure as fuck hadn't been candy.

Despite not wanting to play Bakura's games, Kek knew that he would. He would get involved in some sort of twisted challenge of his for no other reason than it amused Bakura to do so. But Kek was going to make sure that Bakura didn't have the last laugh between them. This wouldn't be a one-off instance between them. Kek would make sure that Bakura would never forget this night.

Kek sighed, picking the business card as he flipped it over. Sure enough, he found a phone number scribbled on the back. He didn't want to make this call, but part of him was still thankful for the piece of paper. As stupid as it was, Kek realized that he hadn't gotten Bakura's number when he left. He hadn't realized that he would want it.

 _I don't know what the fuck this thing is, but it looks like I'm on this crazy ride now. I should check to make sure my condoms aren't expired…_

Kek dialed the number, listening to the ring for a few moments. He was still recovering from his rage as he waited for his thief to pick up the phone. Despite his anger, he couldn't help the smirk that grew on his face when he heard the albino answer with only a cackle.

" _Ready for round two?"_


End file.
